Love's Psyche
by Nika Ashton Malfoy
Summary: Inuyasha's life was going just the way he thought it should, that is until he meets a spunky new patient who turns his life upside down and worms her way in, possibly to his heart. rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own but I can manipulate, and so I have. There is only a 5 year age difference between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and they don't hate each other. And I know that Kag's gonna seem a bit hoeish at first, but if Inuyasha were your doctor you'd hit on him too.

Chapter1- The meeting

"So," a tall, fairly handsome man with silver hair, gold eyes, and strangely enough dog ears began; speaking to a pretty young lady with brown eyes and black hair streaked with red.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer truthfully." AN: They really do ask you these stupid questions. 

"You're probably going to admit me anyway." she stated as she sat forward in an attempt to see her chart, which he promptly folded against his chest, causing her to lean back with a sigh.

"Do you ever hear voices?"

"I'm listening to yours right now, does that count?"

"No, Do you ever see things that aren't really there?" God, Can you believe they're dead serious with that one. 

"If they don't exist how can I see them?" she leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "How about we forget about all these pointless questions and I'll let you admit me," she placed her hand on his knee, "personally."

"As lovely as you are," he started, and held out his hand for her to see, "I'm engaged."

"I see, well then" she leapt onto his lap with her hand on his shoulder, the other moving to hold his head still, "how about I give you a rut before you walk down the isle, cutie?" as she finished this statement she leaned into him to kiss his lips, but was interrupted when a girl who could've been her twin waltzed through the door.

"Inu, honey, What do you think about taffeta for the…" she stopped short seeing her fiancé with another woman held on his lap, and then she recognized the floozy. "Kagome? Inuyasha?" she was obviously hurt, tears streamed down her face and she slid to the floor hands covering her face as sobs wracked her body.

"Kikyo, it's not what you think?" Inuyasha protested, pushing Kagome off his lap.

"No," Kagome cut him off, walking to stand near the older woman, "it's exactly what you think." This made Kikyo look up in anger at her cousin.

"You bitch!" she started standing, "How can you possibly be such a slut?"

"Such harsh words," Kagome played with her nails, seemingly carefree, "I wouldn't have expected you to find such a catch. However was I to know he was already taken?" She almost managed to sound innocent.

"I showed you my ring and you jumped me!" he flared.

"What ring?" she asked while at the same time holding up Inuyasha's now ring less left hand to Kikyo.

"Where's your ring!" Kikyo asked shocked while Inuyasha simultaneously asked "Where's my ring? I just had it on." but Kikyo would have none of it, she threw her engagement ring at him and ran from the room. "Where's my ring?" he asked once more.

"Do you mean this ring?" Kagome asked holding the procured object.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-

THREE WEEKS LATER

Inuyasha had yet to stop being depressed. Kikyo had asked no more questions and expected no more explanation, when he got home that night he found all his worldly possessions on the lawn and every lock had been changed, she even called the cops on him when he had tried to get back into the house.

He now lived with his brother and worked more frequently and harder than he ever had before, medical school included.

"Still mad?" a familiar voice asked as the reason for his torment began walking alongside him.

"Go back to the hell from whence you came."

"Definitely still mad. Well, cheer up it's pudding day!" she smiled at him and then she walked away, he assumed, to annoy someone else.

It was dinner and he hadn't seen any more of the girl who ruined his life. She usually felt the need to aggravate him at least twice before dinner and once again before lights out.

"em taeb nac uoy knight yllaer uoy?" he heard her say from the play room. He didn't know what she was up to, but decided to find out. read the sentence backward to find out what it says 

"eno siht niw ot gniog arouy yaw on sereht, Gak!" a playful voice called out as he reached the door only to find his nightmare, as he'd begun calling her, playing video games with one of the younger children as his brother looked on. "Gninniw mi amas Uramuohsses, kool!"

"Doog yrev, Rin." the older doctor congratulated. He then looked up to see Inuyasha starring from the doorway and followed the younger man's sight to where it lay on Kagome. Kagome, noticing Sesshoumaru's lack of interest, lost focus on the game and therefore lost.

"Iapmes, em yalp uoy won!" Rin yelled energetically, pulling him down between them. It was then Kagome stood up and turning around spotted her doctor.

"Ahsayuni rotcod!" she stated excitedly and bounded towards him.

"What?"

"Sorry, Rin does have that effect. Doctor Inuyasha, I didn't realize you were standing there. I was just off to your office."

"That was nice of you." he nodded towards the scene behind the young woman who from the day he'd met her, had never ceased to amaze and entrance him.

"Huh? Oh, I play with a bunch of the kids during the day. What'd you think I was doing with my time?" She smiled secretively which made him think that she knew what he'd suspected, "I just adore spending time with them, but picking on you has it's perks, so I rotate!" she'd progressed to an all out giggle by the end of his next statement.

"Ah, but of course, why didn't I think of that?" he then removed the sarcasm from his voice and playfully offered her his arm. "so, what's today's topic of discussion?"

After she had, in his mind, ruined his life she tried to chipper him up by sparking up a conversation of specific, but random topic after dinner each day. After a week and a half of having one sided conversations, he finally decided to add his two cents.

"well, I thought that in honor of video games, today's topic is aliens." she began cheerfully and with a "What, don't tell me you're one of them!" from Inuyasha they began their first evening walk for that day.

After their silent walk back to Kagome's room to put her in for the night Inuyasha met his brother while going to his office.

"You're here to cure, not fall in love with her." He stated derisively.

"There are no personal attachments to that girl." Inuyasha laughed off his brother's comment and with a 'Good night' locked himself in his office so as to get some work done.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Inuyasha woke with a start from the nap he was taking on his papers to the sounds of screams from one of his patients. He hastily grabbed his keys and went to see what the problem was, grabbing a nurse he practically ran to room 112.

"Make it stop! No, no, nooooo!!" The screaming was increasing in volume and the intervals between were shortening. Stepping into the room it was pure chaos, Kagome was in an almost impossible shape on the bed screaming while Rin, her roommate was huddled in a corner. Inuyasha rushed to the older girl's side and gave her a sedative that would put her into a dreamless state and crouched next to the smaller girl who was by now, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, muttering.

"Rin's been a good girl. Rin doesn't want to be punished. Rin won't do it again." sighing, he sat on the floor by her and wrapped one arm tentatively around her shoulders and began doing the only thing that would placate the small female. He began singing and rocked with her. At the sound of his smooth tenor the older girl, who had been whimpering, quieted and Rin seemed to calm slightly as well. He finally calmed her enough to put her back to bed and she soon fell into a deep slumber as he gave small contented growls that absorbed into her small frame.

Making it back to his office, he finished filling out any excess paperwork and began to do rounds before he sent the night nurse home, claiming that he no longer needed her presence and she looked tired anyway. She gladly acquiesced and fled the grounds before he could change his mind, the thought almost made him smile. Inuyasha heaved a sigh, it'd been over two months since he'd had reason enough to truly smile. Closing his eyes, he sat back and just listened to the sounds that now made up his existence.

He heard her before she got close, but refused to open his eyes until she was almost directly behind him. She gasped as suddenly she was staring into perfectly amber orbs that seemed ready to suck her very soul into their depths.

"You, little girl, are supposed to be in bed." he whispered as if afraid to ruin the 'moment' they'd established.

"Why're you still here, don't you have a life?" she smirked at his misery. They sat side by side for a while in comfortable silence and just watched as night faded into a semi-day. "I used to sit up with my brother each morning and we'd go on the roof, or wherever we were at the time and just watch the stars fade." he couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye.

"What happened?" he tentatively questioned. As he tried to seem as nonchalant as possible so as not to scare her into silence.

"There was a fire, mama had him trapped. I managed to escape, by the time I realized he wasn't outside…" she suddenly threw herself at him and began to sob uncontrollably. Not knowing quite what to do he stiffened slightly before bringing his hand up behind her head and wrapping an arm around her waist in a vague effort to comfort the distraught young woman. "They c couldn't…couldn't save him" she hiccupped.

"Hey, Hey" he tried to get her attention, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." he rubbed her back a little and let out a few small purr-like sounds, they had the desired effect as the girl in his arms began to chuckle at his antics.

Morning, and Sesshoumaru found the two sliding up and down the corridors on stocking-ed feet. The two ended up on the freshly polished floor, laughing up at the stoic doctor before them.

"And what, pray tell is the cause for such a display so early in the day?" he inquired while lifting one finely designed eyebrow. The two had yet to stop laughing, which made replying that much harder. Inuyasha decided to follow suit as the older doctor continued on his way.

"Don't be such a sourpuss! We were just having a bit of fun!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of his brother's arm.

"And oh what a little bit of fun can lead to." He scoffed before turning once more to continue onward towards his office. Inuyasha was slightly stunned as well as angered, he was about to follow the older man when he felt a hand on his arm in a silent plea to let it go. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the point in their travels where they had to part.


End file.
